Dawn
by Esther The Victor
Summary: Katniss is just an ordinary girl who has been through a lot. She doesn't want anyone to know about her past. But will she fall in love or will she continue to shut everyone out?
1. Chapter 1

Dawn Chapter 1: New Start

Prologue:

Katniss is just an ordinary girl who has been through a lot. She doesn't want anyone to know about her past. But will she fall in love or will she continue to shut everyone out?

Let me tell you something. Being a new girl isn't easy. You get stared and pointed at the first day. Then weeks months and year pass by and they treat you like they've known you forever. Your faced with problems you didn't think you'd encounter when you were little. Every girl wants to find the perfect guy. But when you lose your dad at a young age, your mom zones out, and you have a little sister to feed you don't think about that. You just keep thinking how your going to make it to the next day. My dad died when I was just 10. My mom zoned out. My dad left us a lot of money though. He was the richest man on earth. He earned it by working very hard on his career. He was the best singer alive. He had everything he could ask for. A beautiful wife. A ten year old daughter following in his steps. A 7 year old daughter who was becoming the next greatest doctor. Everything seemed perfect. Too perfect. He died in a car crash. They lost him on the way to the hospital. The driver was drunk and didn't get severely injured just got a cast on his arm. He lived. My dad died. My dad left all his money to me. He the richest man on earth, left all his money to me, a 10 year old girl. We were lucky we had a maid who took care of me and prim when we were little. Her name was Greasy Sae. She was like a second mother to me. She treated us like her daughters. Which in a way we kind of were after mother zoned out. So now here I am on my way to my new school. Capitol High. Kids who go there are the best of the best. They are guaranteed to become senators, dancers, singers, actors etc. etc. The only thing is you either pay to get in or you earn a scholarship. Which by the way is very rare. I got a scholarship. Sae was so proud of me. She told me that my father use to go there, and that he would have been proud of me too. When she mentioned my father I was determined to follow my fathers footsteps. After all how many chances do we get to have a new start? I smirk. This was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn Chapter 2: Music Class

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, if i did prim wouldn't have died and neither would the other victors, especially finnick, i mean c'mon annie finally became happy and then he just dies! but hey suzanne collins decided that so i won't judge

Katniss' Pov

"Katniss we're here."

"Thanks Boggs" Boggs is my chaperone, he's really cool and one of the only people I trust.

Once I get out of the vehicle I instantly feels eyes on me. I slightly turn my head and see pair of icy blue eyes looking at me. Just as quick as they were on me they're gone. Oh well. I grab my bag and my phone and head towards the office.

"Hello" I say.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?'

"I'm the new student with the scholarship, Katniss Dawn Everdeen, but can you please inform the teacher to just refer to me as Dawn. wouldn't want any attention."

"Of course dear, you have such great manners unlike other students here," she scolds.

"Any who, here is your schedule. Your textbooks are already in your locker and I hope you have what it takes to be here." she smiles

"Thanks you miss…"

"Effie Trinket" she smiles again.

"have a good day" I say.

She nods and goes to the back of the room about to do who knows what.

I walk down the halls and get the usual new girl stares. But some of those stairs are directed towards my choice of clothing. I have a beige shirt that hugs my curves. A pair of ripped shorts that go to my mid thigh -note I have a pair of tights under them which are my favorite pair- a pair of white leather gloves that have a black cross on them. Grey ankle boots that have chains. A black leather jacket. Aviator sunglasses. And a Delight bag, that cost $60, but hey I can afford it.

Now that we have books taken care of. All I have to do is find class 244. Hmm. Maybe if I go straight I'll end up there, oh well it's be-

"Lost?" My thoughts are interrupted by a boy with dark green eyes.

"Huh?"

"Are you lost?"

"Not really just trying to decide which way my class is" I say. He just laughs. What's so funny?

"I'm Marvel, and by the looks of it your heading the right way"

"See I don't need any help" I say tauntingly.

"Shall we?"

"lets get on with it."

"What's your name?"

"Kat- Dawn, my name's Dawn"

"That's a nice name"

"Thanks"

We walk into class and just sit wherever.

"What's this class about anyways?" I ask.

"Music"

"Oh" is all I say.

We just sit there, talking until the bell rings and other students start filing in. Pretty soon every seat is taken except one.

"Hello class, my name is-" he doesn't have time to finish because there's loud bang of a door opening. A student walks in and looks around the class. His eyes land on me. As soon as his stare was on me it left. Oh well.

"as I was saying, my name is Cinna and I am your music teacher. To start off the day we are going to sing one by one on this miniature stage here. Of course we will go by last name's"

One by one students go up and sing. Some of them need practice. Some might have a chance of making it into the big time. It's all up to them.

"Everdeen?" everyone goes quiet at that name. No one has heard that name in years. As I get up on the stage I feel every eye on me.

"Hope the wound heals but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

You're at war with love, yeah

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

Never let a wound ruin me

But I feel like ruin's wooing me

Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree

Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me

But when you're trying to beat the odds up

Been trying to keep your nods up

And you know that you should know

And let her go

But the fear of the unknown

Holding another lover strong

Sends you back into the zone

With no Tom Hanks to bring you home

A lover not a fighter

On the front line with a poem

Trying to write yourself a rifle

Maybe sharpen up a stone

To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched

I wish that I could stop loving you so much

Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

(Then just leave)

You shouldn't have but you said it

(And I hope you never come back)

It shouldn't have happened but you let it

Now you're down on the ground screaming medic

The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses

Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work

That's why you're in a locker full of hurt

The enemy within and all the fires from your friends

The best medicine is to probably just let it win

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love

I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much

And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

Cause you've set me on fire

I've never felt so alive, yeah

Hoping wounds heal, but it never does

That's because you're at war with love

And I'm at the point of breaking

And it's impossible to shake it

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

Hope it heals, but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love!

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle…"

As I finish everyone start clapping like a bunch of idiots. I guess music class isn't that bad.

Well, what do you think?

Katniss' bag:

blogs/luckyrightnow/2012/03/Rebecca-Minkoff-on-her -New-Bag-for-Mark-Her-Love-of-Studs-and-her-Favori te-Beauty-Finds


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn

Chapter 3: Blue Eyes

**Thank you for staying for those of you who did :) don't forget to review oh this is a short chapter btw sorry I'm really busy now a days but ill try to update whenever I can :)**

"Your the new girl Katniss right?" A feminine voice come from behind me.

"Yeah what about it?" I ask her.

"I'm Johanna this is Clove" Johanna says pointing to father girl next to her.

"Cool" is all I say.

"I like your style" says Clove.

"Thanks I like your's" I point at her clothes.

"Really thanks usually people say I should look in the mirror"

"That's stupid you shouldn't care what people think" I say

"I like you, you got spunk" Johanna says. Clove nods.

"What class do you have next?" They ask.

"science" I say

"We have science too, wanna walk with us?"

"Sure" I shrug.

We get to class ten seconds before the bell rings. And of course you guessed it. The same boy comes late.

" if you come late to my class eveago sins it will be two hours of detention, got it?" Says .

"Yes sir, I mean mam" he gets a few giggles.

glares at him.

"Ok class we have a new student this year so please welcome,"

"Katniss Everdeen" I say.

"We'll Katniss please take a seat next to over there" she says. Great I got him. What's next, he asks me out?

"Ok class today were going to dissect a cows eyeball, so please be careful with it because I don't want any of you to be whining saying how the juice got on your face or anything else" she says.

She passes around goggles and aprons so we don't dirty our clothes.

"Alright then get started" she says.

"So Katniss?" my partner asks.

"That's me" I say.

"I'm Cato, Cato Hadley" he smiles.

"That's nice" I say taking off the iris from the eye.

He frowns.

"Look I'm not anyones play toy, so if you think your going to get in my pants think again" I say.

"Oh I don't think, I know" he says as a matter-of-factly.

"I never knew blondes could think" I say.

"Burn" Says Johanna. I smirk.

He glares at me and before I know it I have eyeball juice on my face. Well isn't this nice.

"Aw did I ruin your make-up" he says with a fake pout.

"I don't wear make-up you ass" I say.

He looks shocked.

"what?" I ask.

"You don't wear make-up?" He asks.

"No I'm not a fucking Barbie doll" I say wiping of the juice from my face.

We go back to work and pretty soon the bell rings.

"Crap I have gym next and it's all the way across school" I say.

"Relax couch Brutus isn't an asshole, as long as you get on his good side"Clove says.

"Hey Katniss!" Cato calls from behind me.

"What?" I say irritated.

"You forgot your pen" he says handing me any pen. Our fingers touch an that sends a jolt of electricity through me.

I look into his eyes and notice their blue. He has blue eyes.

"you have something right here" he says wiping off a bit of eyeball juice.

I clear my throat. "Thanks" I say.

"No problem" he says.

The day goes on and at night I find myself thinking of those blue eyes.

**That's so sweet :) Don't forget to review!**

**until next time.**

**-Esther**


End file.
